HOME SWEET HOME
by Little Karma
Summary: Living in an abusive home twins run away but, are separated. Can the Twins find each other when they're on two completly differnt sides, of the battle to come. one putting all her faith and trust in Kenshin, the other fights under Shishio's commandJiro/OC
1. Home Sweet Home

disclaimer: I own nothing accept Hanako and Yukiko belongs to Kai

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

"AHHH!" The shriek of a girls' rang through the cool night air. Inside the seemingly cozy cabin in the woods, on the outskirts of a village, unspeakable horrors were going on. A young man, perhaps in his late 20s, stood over the still body of a young, maybe 12 year old girl. Her short black hair clung to her blood and sweat drenched face. Her mismatched eyes glared steadily up at the man, defiant at everything he did.  
"Wench… Scream!" He brought his foot back and kicked the girl in the stomach. With a strangled cry the girl brought her head back, tears leaking through her closed lids.  
"SCREAM!" barked the man, bringing his foot back and kicking her again.  
Finally, a ragged, hoarse scream ripped through the girl's vocal cords.  
The man, satisfied, turned to look at the girl's twin sister, whose crimson eyes were wide with horror at her sister's treatment.  
"Yukiko…" The man said softly, making the girl look up. The horror changed to fear as she clutched at the front of her white, bloodstained kimono. Her bubble gum pink hair stuck to her face as she began to back away form the man.  
"H-Hanako…" She whispered fearfully, casting a glance to the still girl on the floor. The answer Yukiko got was a backhanded smack delivered from the man. She bit back a scream, wanting to be as bold as her younger sister.  
"Yuki… you know you can't hold it in…" His hand was at her throat immediately, strangling the poor girl. She wailed and kicked, trying to get away. The man smirked.  
"It's futile to try and get away…" His knee met her middle, making her finally scream, the high pitched sound sending a wave of pleasure through the man. He let her drop, as the girl's vision blurred.  
"Hana…" she croaked weakly, blindly reaching out for her twin, who was so close, yet so far away. Her hand never reached the still girl, as her fingers were crushed under the mans' boot. Another shrill shriek echoed through the cabin. The man, feeling unusually companionate, decided to end the girls suffering quickly. Yukiko was out before the boot even connected with her skull.

2 years later  
Two figures, as sneaky as mice, crept out of the first story window of their cabin. The older one, Yukiko, stared back at the only home they knew. Some home. Rage flickered across her features as she spat towards the house. The younger twin, Hanako, looked back at her sister.  
"Yuki! Let's go! This is our only chance to escape!" Yuki looked back at her sister.  
"Oh... uh-huh…"  
Hana frowned slightly at her sisters quietness. So far, itd been nearly two years since Yukiko had stopped speaking. The only sounds heard from her usually, were whimpers and screams at their father's beatings. Hana was proud to say she still refused to scream. The two hurried their footsteps, as to get far away from their childhood horrors. They carried nothing but the clothes on their backs, having no material possessions to really call their own. The sudden sound of a door banging open forced them to look back, seeing that their father had found out they were missing.  
"WENCHES! GET BACK HERE!" He roared; bring memories of the last 14 years rushing back to them.  
"RUN Yuki!" Called out Hanako, grabbing her sisters hand as they raced through the forest, dodging branches and tree roots. Yukiko struggled to keep up, her legs had been horribly maimed the night before, and it pained her to run. But again, the determination, mixed with the fear of being caught, caused her to go on. Suddenly, she fell, hitting the dirt ground hard. Hanako stopped and turned back, helping Yuki to her feet.  
"Hurry! He's gaining." Yuki nodded and struggled along.  
"Hana…" Murmured Yuki, her voice barely above a whisper. Hana looked back,  
"Let's spilt up… he can't find both of us at once…" She whispered. Hanas heart wrenched at the thought of leaving her injured sisters side, but nodded, knowing that there was truth in this.  
"Alright…" She muttered reluctantly, letting go of her sister. Yukiko smiled and turned, watching as her sister continued to run. She turned to face the man that filled her nightmares. He slowed to a stop, grinning maliciously at the girl.  
"Yuki… you always were a fool." She glared angrily.  
"And those eyes of yours… they're what caused your mother's death!" he brought his hand up, but before he could hit her, a sword connected with his middle, making him fly backwards. Yukiko, confused, turned to find her had saved her. In the shadows she could barely make out red hair, and a crossed shaped scar on the man's face.  
"You will not harm this child, that you will not," Said the man softly, although there was a dangerous tone added into his voice. Yukis father, stood, clutching his stomach. He, however, was no fool, and knew better then to tangle with a swordsman. Reluctantly he drew back and fled.  
Yukiko turned, her face smeared with dirt from the fall, her kimono stained permently with blood.  
"…thank you…' She said softly. The man turned, and by the light of the moon Yukiko could seem him better. His long red hair was fastened into a low pony-tail, and his violet eyes danced with good nature.  
"You are quite welcome Miss, that you are!' Yukiko giggled at the strange way he spoke.  
"What are you doing out here so late?"  
"Um… running away form that man…I have no where else to go…" muttered Yukiko, bowing her head.  
The man blinked,  
"Oh? Well…I suppose you can stay with me, that you could…" Yuki looked up. She did not trust men, thanks to her father, but this man seemed nice enough. She nodded,  
"If… if you insist…"  
A little further away  
Hanako ran blindly, though she could not hear her father's footsteps anymore, she continued to run. Suddenly her small body connected with something warm, .something alive. Now on the ground, she stared up at who she had run into. The Young man smiled down at her, his blackish-brown hair swaying slightly in the wind. Hanas lower lip quivered slightly, wondering what was to become of her now.

But, despite these thought she stood, bowing ever so slightly.  
"Sorry…" She muttered, turning to look back at where she'd been. Where was her father? Had he not followed her?  
"What are you looking for?" asked a soft voice. Hanako jumped, turning to face him.  
"Oh... uh... no one…" She lied, plastering a smile to her face. The smile never left the man's face, and Hanako couldn't help but wonder if this guy was right in the head.

"Soujiro! What did you find?" commanded an older man's voice. The man, revealed as Soujiro, turned,  
"A little girl Shishio-sama."  
"LITTLE? I'm 14 I'll have you know!" shrieked Hanako, outraged. Soujiro looked to her in slight surprise at her outburst. A man, wrapped head to toe in bandages stepped beside Soujiro, making Hana look at him quickly. A 'what… the hell?' look crossed her features.  
"…Mummy man?" Shishio twitched, while Soujiro hid his snickers behind his hand.  
"You know… most girls would run screaming in fear that the sight of me…" He hissed.  
Hanako stood her ground, a bored look crossing her features.  
"I've seen, and been through, worse. Besides, I scream for, nor fear no man!" Hana spat.  
Shishio glared slightly,  
"Quite a mouth you have on you, little girl."  
"I am NOT little!" Hanako shouted again, glaring angrily.  
"You have a name, girl?"  
"…Hanako. It's Hanako, why?"  
"Flower child? Well… nice to meet you _flower child_."  
"SHUT UP! My mother gave me that name, thank you very much! I won't STAND for anyone calling my flower like my dad!"  
"Speaking of which… where is your father?"  
"I hope he's in hell."  
"Not a very good relationship I'm guessing…" Muttered Soujiro, the smile still on his face as he watched the young (not little!) girl.  
"Well, duh it's not a very good relationship! … Aren't you the boy that used to sell rice a few cities down?" Asked Hanako curiously, cocking her head to one side to study the man.  
Soujiro's smile faltered ever so slightly.  
"Nani? No, I'm afraid you have me mistaken with someone else." He lied, the smile back in full bloom.  
Hana twitched.  
'Damn the infernal smile!' she thought, returning her attention to Shishio.  
"Now then… if you don't mind," she growled, "I'll be on my way…" She pushed pass the two, but didn't get very far when a woman picked her up, hugging her.  
"You're just so adorable! Shishio-sama! Can we keep her?"  
"…Yumi… she's not a DOG! She's a human child!"  
"But shes all alone out here!"  
Hana struggled to get out of Yumis grip.  
'I think I was better off with the other two!' she thought.

* * *

R and R is it good, bad 


	2. Old Friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept Hanako and Yukiko belongs to Kai

* * *

**old friends?**

"Please….Please" Yumi begged.

"NO" both Shishio and Soujiro yelled back at her.

"I've suffered enough at her hand when I was younger." Soujiro mumbled.

"I know it. It's you Jiro-chan. So it was you that killed the Seta's." Hanako said giving Soujiro a knowing look. "And you did it with out me." She said "for that I oh you a nukes sandwich." She took a swing and he dodged it but, she brought up her foot and nailed him in the mouth. "Or a heel sandwich which ever you prefer." She said sweetly.

"I see you serenely haven't lost any straith. If any thing you've gotten stronger" Soujiro said looking at her.

"Did you expect any less?" she asked him.

"No" he said quickly, "Where's Yukiko?" he asked.

"UH..."Hanako looked thoughtful.

"You lost Yukiko didn't you." He stated more then asked.

A look of panic on Hana's face told him the answer.

"Well Bye Jiro-Kun" she said running in the direction she just came from "Oh, and if you ever need an ego deflation just call" with that she was gone.

"Ok Soujiro who was that girl?" Yumi asked looking confused.

"Oh, are family's use to get together and we would work together." He said still smiling.

"FORGET WHO I WANT TO KNOW HOW SHE MANEGED TO HIT YOU!" Shishio yelled looking at Soujiro expectantly.

"Well Shishio-sama you see we use to spar and well my guess is she continued to train will I didn't." he stated.

"So, how old is she?" Yumi asked.

"14 miss Yumi. And to be quite honest I'm surprised she made it to her 14 birthday" Soujiro said looking thoughtful but, still smiling.

"Why is that, Soujiro?" Yumi asked as they walked to Mont. Hiei.

"Well, you see she's quite the little rebel. She always fights back. And her father doesn't like that so he kicks her around a lot." He said looking at the ground remembering the last time he'd seen her.

_Flash back_

"Hey, Mister Mikage Hanako broke another barrel of rice. And so did Soujiro dad." Soujiro's brothers yelled to the house.

"What!...Another one!" was yelled by to men exiting the house.

"Hanako you little bitch can't you do anything right" Hanako's Father yelled backhanding her in the face.

"Soujiro you have to be the clumsiest person I know" Soujiro's half brother yelled Backhanding him as well.

But, Hanako had a true fighter's spirit she was right back on her feet in fighting stance. This caused both men to laugh its true Hanako was a stroung girl but, she was not stroung enough to fight both of them. Hanako put up a good fight she even got a few hits in managing to brake Soujiro's brother's nose and bust her father's lip. But, in the end Hanako was on the ground with a broken arm, a bustedlip and a few teeth missing.

"Hanako!" Soujiro yelled running to her side.

_End flash back_

**

* * *

With Hanako **

She fallowed her sister's tracks only to see bigger tracks along with her sisters until she came to a clearing in the middle of the forest and another set of tracks joined them. Her father's tracks retreated will Yukiko's and the other set went another way. Hanako fallowed them until she came to a river and there were no more tracks to fallow.

"Yukiko, where are you?" Hanako whispered into the wind as night fall came. She set up camp.

The next morning Hanako set out for Shuboya a town of reengages, deserters and Assyins it was such a place were she know she would be able to find a job and nobody would get on case if she killed a few people for making cat calls at her well off to Shuboya. With that she set off hoping Yukiko was alright.

* * *

So, what do you think Tell me in a review 

Oh, and to read more on Hanako and Yukiko read Behind the Smile by Tohmas Girl

Well bye-bye for now.

oh, and this is crently being prof read by a friend _so_, **back off the spelling**


End file.
